disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo Ren
Ben Solo, later known as Kylo Ren, or Ren, is the primary antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He first appears as the secondary antagonist of the 7th installement, The Force Awakens, and returns as one of the two main antagonists (alongside General Hux) in'' The Last Jedi''. He will most likely return in Episode IX as one of the main antagonists. He is a dark jedi warrior, and he was a top apprentice for Supreme Leader Snoke until betraying him and becoming the new supreme leader in cooperation with Hux. Appearances ''The Force Awakens (2015) '''Capturing Poe' He at first appeared encountering Lor San Tekka, whom he had killed, and he imprisoned Poe Dameron, a talented X-wing pilot, thus asking him where the map to Luke is. However, he did not know the map was handed to BB-8, who has gone far away on the same planet. He then witnessed through using his power on Poe that the Resistance have the map, However, he saw Poe escaping with Finn, and had to report this to Hux. The Map Then, he asked General Hux to find the map for him, but Hux disagreed, reminding him that he has a higher rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called to Snoke, who questioned Hux about his plans to destroy the Resistance. Hux then stated that the weapon is ready for use, and exited the room with Snoke agreeing. Snoke told Kylo Ren that there had been an awakening. Kylo Ren was informed by Snoke that BB8 is found in The Millennium Falcon, owned by his father Han Solo. As Kylo Ren said "it means nothing to me", Snoke replied that even he is no challenge for such a strong Resistance awakening, and angrily stated that they shall see who's right. Vader's Mask Kylo then talked to Darth Vader's mask, promising not to fail again. Kylo and Rey Kylo Ren later went to operate the Resistance Base, and find it's location, so Hux would be able to complete his plans. He captured Rey in the middle of an operation, and took her to his room and tied her up on the couch. However, he tried to redeem himself through reading her thoughts. He told her there is nothing to worry about, and even took off his mask. He tried to discover the map, but the only thing he succeeded was in discovering Han. However, Rey didn't trust him, as she even used her own power of the force to prevent Kylo from reading her mind. Snoke called Kylo again and asked him angrily if the scavenger resisted him, as reported. Kylo Ren tried to protect Rey, by telling Snoke that he is stronger than her force powers. However, Hux interfered and stated that the fact he brought the girl foiled his plans, and that because of it, The Resistance may have got the map back already. When Kylo came back, he knew that Rey had escaped, and he chased her with some Stormtroopers. Killing Han Han later came with Rey and Finn to deactivate all generators in the base, so the base would explode and The First Order would no longer be threatening. Han spotted Kylo Ren, and called him by his old name "Ben". Kylo took off his mask, and almost managed redeeming himself, telling him he is torn to pieces, and that getting a promise by Han to set things straight. Kylo almost succeeded in giving his lightsaber to Han. However, due to corruption caused by Snoke and Hux, he killed Han, as the dark powers have developed in him even more. He thanked Han for that loving option, as Han cuddled him and fell off the bridge with his open arms. Kylo vs. Finn and Rey He then battled and defeated Finn, calling him a traitor. Then, he passed on to Rey, who couldn't stand him anymore and fought him with no mercy. During the battle, the Rebels demolished The Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator, causing a huge earthquake in the planet's super-weapon. In the middle of the battle, Kylo Ren asked Rey to trust him, and he was finally willing to redeem himself from any evil, and letting her defeat him. Ren was then even prepared to be killed by her, but a rift developed between them. Kylo Ren almost died, but he was rescued by Hux and taken to Snoke, as Snoke said that he would finish his training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Helping Rey against Snoke Kylo Ren is called in by Snoke, who calls him "a child with a mask", and begins to doubt in Ren's capability. Kylo Ren then tries to prove himself, as he assists Hux during his attack on The Resistance. He is forced to use a TIE fighter and try to fire it's cannon on Leia. However, he does not manage to do that, because he remembers that Leia loves him. Hux however does try to kill Leia. Kylo Ren has secretly contacted Rey within visions which Snoke has organized. Rey and Kylo Ren however manage to bond through these conversations. In the first vision, Rey asks Ren why he killed Han Solo. He reveals that he still had feelings for his father. Kylo Ren asks Rey if she still thinks he is a monster, and Rey angrily replies that he is. Rey however later hears Ren's side of Luke's story, as he explains to her that Luke tried to kill him. Rey then manages to sense Kylo Ren's conflict. In the next vision, Rey and Kylo give each other hands, as they are now completely connected. Luke Skywalker however witnesses the vision, and rushes to tell Rey that Kylo Ren cannot be changed. Rey however believes he can change, as he is conflicted, and even calls Luke a traitor for "creating" Kylo Ren. Rey flies in a pod to save Kylo Ren from Snoke and help him redeem himself. The pod enters Snoke's ship, and Kylo Ren himself finds her, and takes her to Snoke. Kylo Ren's conflict is whether to listen to Rey or Snoke. Snoke reveals to both Rey and Kylo Ren that he has manipulated them both to get to Skywalker. Snoke tortures Rey and then orders Kylo Ren to kill her. Kylo Ren however kills Snoke instead, and fights his royal guards together with Rey. Seeking revenge on Skywalker Kylo Ren reveals that he cares for Rey, and asks her to join him and form a new order which can destroy the universe which Luke Skywalker tries to protect. Ren also reveals to Rey that her parents are nobodies who sold her for drinking money, and offered her to join the dark side, stating that she means something to him. Rey however resists. Kylo Ren and Rey both try to reach the sword by using their force powers, as the two then fly back, and the sword drops. Rey manages to escape, but Kylo Ren is left unconscious. Hux later enters the throne room, and is shocked when he realizes that Kylo Ren is no longer operating under his influence. Kylo Ren tells Hux that he is about to finish what Snoke had started. Hux at first disagrees, but Kylo Ren force chokes him. Kylo Ren is about to murder Hux, but Hux offers to team up with him, and together, they will rebuild The First Order, as the new Supreme Leaders. They command an attack on The Resistance, under Hux's strategy to break into a locked room where The Resistance are hiding. Hux is about to break through the door. As the troops and the giant mechanisms march forward, Luke Skywalker suddenly appears. Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop where they are. Under Ren's command, the troops start firing all of their munitions at Skywalker, but are quickly ordered by Hux to stop wasting their munitions. Kylo Ren then force-chokes Hux, leaving him unconscious. Ren exits his mechanism and faces Skywalker alone. He then tells Luke that by killing him, he will end the Jedi. Luke however explains to him that there will be a new Jedi order which will eventually defeat him and The First Order. Luke came especially to sacrifice himself in order to delay Hux's attack, on what remained of The Resistance. Personality As one side of him tries to fight darkness and know his family better, he is influenced by darkness as he has killed and betrayed his father Han Solo. He seems to love Han Solo, but not have the courage to stand up for him in front of Hux and Snoke. Even Adam Driver himself says that Kylo Ren is not a true villain, so that means Kylo has a very tragic, yet obsessive, personality overall. Gallery Kylo_Ren_Without_Mask.jpg Kylo-Ren-In-Star-Wars.jpg kylorenn.jpg Kyloren.jpg KyloRen77.jpg Category:Anti-Villains Category:Family Destroyers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Pawn Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Presumably defeated Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Vicious villains Category:Murderers Category:Polite villains Category:Traitors Category:Dark Jedi Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashed/Influenced Category:Teenagers Category:Minions Category:Leaders Category:Usurper Category:Psychopaths Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Not completely evil Category:Big bads Category:Delusional Category:In love villains Category:Partners in crime Category:Revenge seekers Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:True Villains Category:Video game villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Protagonist villains